


The Dick With The Lion Tattoo

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bottom Grant Ward, Face-Fucking, Fitz Has A Big Dick, Fitz has a dick tattoo, Glory Hole, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Sub Grant Ward, Top Leo Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward may appear to be an Alpha-Male but he was actually a bottom. His years of being Garrett's personal pet shaped his whole character and persona to be a sub.  Which is why he loves visiting his favorite club and participating in the Glory-Hole experience. He wouldn't know how to explain that he's sort of goes there anymore for someone in particular. He doesn't know his name or what his looks like...he only knows him by his dick. Ward's memorized every inch of it with his hands and his mouth and he loves sucking it. And he knows it's the same person because for reasons he doesn't know, he's got a tattoo of a lion near the base. </p><p>Now, that's part of his 'personal time', which doesn't come up at all when he's with the team...until he walks into Fitz's room to ask for something and he's naked. Ward's gaze zero's into his crotch because Fitz is surprisingly bigger than Ward thought. But that's not what caught his attention. A tattoo did....a lion tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dick With The Lion Tattoo

"Skye, you seen Fitz?" Ward asked as he passed the brunette. 

"He called dibs on the shower. Should be in his room." She answered before heading towards the labs. 

"Thanks." He called out after her before heading to Fitz's room. Granted, he probably should have knocked but the door was slightly opened so it's not completely his fault. When he walked in, Fitz was drying his hair with his towel, which left his body completely exposed to see. 

Ward's gaze settled on Fitz's crotch because...he was bigger than Ward expected. Normally he would have turned around and apologized for the intrusion but his eyes locked into something else. A tattoo. 

"Ward! What the hell!?" Fitz yelled as he moved to cover himself quickly.

Ward knew that he should walk out, pretend he didn't know anything, leave things the way they were. He was barely on the team's good side after making a truce and learning to work together again. But he couldn't. He turned around and only closed the door and locked it for good measure. 

"Ward?" Fitz asked, unsure. 

"Don't you remember me?" Ward asked as he turned around and slowly stalked towards Fitz. 

"R-remember you? I...I don't understand?" He phrased it like a question. 

When in front of him, Ward dropped to his knees and smirked up at Fitz whose eyes were wide.

"What are you doing?" He demanded in a hush voice. 

"What I do just about every time at 'The Cipher' in the bathroom. Choke on that damn big cock of yours as I rub myself through my pants until I cum." 

"I...wh-what?! No...No, that's...that's not rig-you...no!" Fitz shook his head and stepped away and Ward stayed in his place. 

"It's true. You go there every time we're docked here. Thursdays and Saturdays. You arrive around eleven and you like going into the first stall. Because you know I'm always there waiting on the other side...we almost hooked up one time, remember? But over the music and my throat being sore after you fucked it good, I guess you didn't recognize my voice. I wanted you to fuck me. Breed me." Ward closed his eyes as he imagined what he's imagined countless times but now with a proper face  and name in mind as well. 

When he opened his eyes again, Fitz is standing right in front of him again. Ward couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the tent in the towel that was loosely covering Fitz's privets. Fitz's eyes were dilated and he lost whatever innocent/naive look he usually had that Ward associated him with. This was the Fitz that would go to a gay night club and place his cock into a bathroom stall hole and have stranger suck it. 

He licked his lips because he didn't want it to be something between strangers. He wanted to suck Fitz's cock and have Fitz know it's him. He inched closer on his knees as he nuzzled into the clothed dick. "Can I? Please, Fitz...please let me suck you off."

Fingers weaved into his hair before gripping on tightly and Fitz made Ward look up at him. "No. You're not going to suck me." Which made Ward literally pout. "You're going to be a good boy for me and let me fuck that lovely mouth of yours until I'm done."

That went directly to his groin and all he can do is nod. 

Pressing his cock into Ward's face, Ward rubbed his cheek against the long, thick member before beginning to lick. He licked Fitz dutifully from his balls to the tip until it was coated in Ward's saliva. Ward barely had his mouth opened before Fitz pushed inside. Fitz gripped Ward's hair as he began to fuck Ward's mouth, controlling the pace and speed of Ward's bobbing with that grip. Ward slobbered and drooled, coughed and gagged as Fitz's cock was too much. But he breathed through his nose, moaning as Fitz's cockhead reached the very back of his throat. Fitz was relentless in his thrusting and didn't pull out, even as he came. Which forced Ward to swallow most of it. 

It was brutal and unrelenting but amazing. It was what Ward wanted, what he _needed_!

As Fitz pulled out his cock connected with Ward's mouth with a string of cum mixed saliva as drool and cum that Ward didn't swallow dripped down his chin. Ward looked dazed but pleased. He looked up at Fitz hopefully and begged. "Fuck me."

Fitz smirked. "Next time." 


End file.
